1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to jewelry and, more specifically, to a pendant having the form of a highly detailed and decorated birthday cake having five light responsive candles conducting a light source. Inside the body of the present invention a plurality of forms of light generation may be used typically either a single light with a plurality of fiberoptic cables or an LED type of system. Additionally integral to the present invention is a music producing element that may be activated along with said lighting via a small on/off switch located on the surface of the body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other jewelry devices designed for presenting the form of a cake, while these elements of jewelry may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.